Un Momento
by Artemiskoi
Summary: Sirius se esconde en el bosque, y se encuentra con alguien inesperado ahí. Cada capítulo un libro, empezando desde el tercero. Escenas que jamás pasaron. Si giras la cabeza 180 grados igual ves Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes están muertos, por tanto no me pertenecen. Y cuando estaban vivos tampoco lo hacían.

**Un Momento**

Huir, esconderse... odiaba tener que hacer eso; evidentemente lo prefería a volver estar rodeado de Dementors, pero él necesitaba ver a Harry, a Remus, contarles a ambos la verdad que no le habían dejado contar por años.

Le molestaba estar tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez, tenía que quedarse en el bosque, justo al lado de Hogwarts, no podía entrar, no de cualquier manera, porque podían descubrirlo.

Por suerte, pese a las noches frías, podía usar su forma de perro y pasarlas más o menos bien, pero era estar solo, era no poder hablar con nadie. Había soñado tantas veces con ser libre... y no era esto lo que se esperaba. Había esperado que todos lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos, miles de disculpas por el error... pero no, era un preso en fuga, nadie hablaría con él, primero lanzarían el hechizo, luego el beso del Dementor y tal vez luego le dejaran hablar... como si pudiera.

Se levantó en su forma de perro al oír algo y olisqueó el aire, alguien se acercaba, un olor conocido aunque medio olvidado. Se movió con sigilo, sus patas sin hacer prácticamente ruido al andar sobre el mullido suelo, algo húmedo por la lluvia de hacía unas horas.

Y después de unos metros se detuvo, viendo la figura inclinada, negra... por un momento sintió un escalofrío, recordándole a un Dementor, pero no, era un humano.

Dio unos pasos más, él no era un cobarde, quería saber quien era, por desgracia la tensión hizo que pisara una rama, partiéndola con un leve ruido, el suficiente para que la figura lo oyera y se irguiera, su rostro girado hacia él.

—¿Quién hay? —la voz imperativa, en la mano la varita preparada y Sirius se quedó muy quieto, finalmente reconociéndolo, quien otro que Snape para ir paseando de noche por el bosque. Vio el rostro tenso del hombre, la varita apuntándole y, al segundo siguiente, Snape se relajó—. ¿Un perro? —pareció preguntarse—. No serás una de las estúpidas mascotas de los alumnos, ¿verdad? —el tono sarcástico y desagradable de siempre, pero bajó la varita, dando un par de pasos hacia el animal y Sirius no pudo más que dar uno hacia atrás. Solo le faltaba esto.

Snape se detuvo al verle recular y ladeó ligeramente su rostro.

—No, supongo que no —murmuró para sí mismo, buscando por un momento entre los pliegues de su túnica, Sirius tensándose más ¿le iba a lanzar una poción? Tal vez lo quería para alguno de sus macabros experimentos—. Aquí está —dijo Snape en tono de victoria, algo en su mano y se agachó, quedando a la altura del perro, un ligero ruido, el mago haciendo algo y Sirius no pudo evitar dar medio paso hacia delante, estirando su cabeza, tratando de ver.

Y Snape no tardó en enseñarle, alargando su mano cerrada para luego abrirla en dirección al perro, mostrándole lo que ahí había y Sirius ladeó su rostro esta vez. ¿Un caramelo de limón?

—No traigo nada más conmigo —dijo Snape, como si tuviera que explicarse, cosa que le pareció curiosa al animago—. El director no para de dármelos cada vez que lo veo —siguió, manteniendo su mano tendida—. Tal vez a ti te gustarán.

Sirius lo miró, era muy extraño, realmente era una situación rarísima. Ahí tenía a Severus Snape, agachado frente a él, ofreciéndole comida, y ni tan solo se veía dispuesto a destriparle para usarlo en sus pociones, simplemente... parecía ¿entretenido? ¿sería eso? Dándole de comer, "hablándole" a un perro.

Dio otro medio paso hacia delante, olisqueando, el caramelo parecía suficientemente inofensivo pese a que quien se lo estaba ofreciendo no lo era.

Un par de pasos más, con mucho cuidado hasta que su hocico estuvo a un palmo de la mano de Snape, quien no se movió en ningún momento. Olisqueó de nuevo y, finalmente, con mucho cuidado de no tocar la mano, cogió el caramelo entre sus dientes, un movimiento rápido de su cabeza y lo tuvo en su boca, notando el sabor ácido del limón y apresurándose a tragar.

Oyó algo raro, mucho, algo que no había oído nunca. Snape reía.

—Pobre —dijo el hombre, negando por un momento—, supongo que es demasiado ácido para ti, ¿verdad? —preguntó y alargó un poco más su mano, tratando de tocarle, pero Sirius no pudo hacer más que gruñir ante el gesto—. Está bien —Snape apartó su mano sin verse molesto por el gruñido y se levantó, sacudiendo sus ropas por un momento—. Ve con cuidado por el bosque, hay un preso suelto y esa bestia es capaz de comerse lo que sea —le advirtió—. Es un problema, Albus no me va a dejar salir más y es una buena época para conseguir plantas para mis pociones —siguió, mirando hacia el bosque, sin fijar su vista en ningún punto en concreto—. Ve con cuidado —inclinó ligeramente su rostro como despedida, mirándole por un momento antes de irse, yendo de nuevo hacia el castillo.

Sirius se quedó en ese lugar por un buen rato, contemplando el camino que había tomado Snape y, finalmente, volvió a su forma humana.

—Por dios, estos caramelos de limón son horribles —tosió, aun con el sabor ácido del caramelo en su boca, decidiendo olvidar que, por un momento, Snape le había parecido humano.


	2. Obsesionarse trae este tipo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, no tengo una nevera suficientemente grande para guardar cadáveres.

**Un Momento**

**Capítulo 2: **Obsesionarse trae este tipo de consecuencias

Decir que Snape estaba molesto era decir poco.

De un día para otro le habían plantado al jodido de Black delante y le habían OBLIGADO a darle la mano. Dios, era como tener que tocar un _Oliontrup_, solo que esos odiosos (y bastante asquerosos) animales no tenían la culpa de ser cómo eran y al menos servían para hacer pociones. Black ni para eso.

Y encima era un ¡animago! Un jodido, maldito y estúpido animago... Un maldito ¡perro que él se había encontrado en el bosque!

Gruñó con fuerza, logrando que dos alumnos de primer curso huyeran despavoridos.

—Ah, Severus, tan agradable día —la voz del Director, acercándosele.

—Director —gruñó él, haciendo que el título sonara a insulto más bien.

—¿Sabes? —comentó el hombre, sin darle la mayor importancia al tono—, ayer descubrí, bastante asombrado, que mis caramelos de limón habían desaparecido. No sabrás nada de eso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con ese tono de: "no te estoy acusando pero lo hago, y si has sido tú será gracioso".

Snape parpadeó.

—Director, pese a que debo admitir que he _Soñado_ con hacer desaparecer esos caramelos de la faz de la tierra y que, incluso, me he planteado amenazar a la fábrica misma para que deje de venderle... No, no he sido yo. No sé lo que les ha pasado a sus caramelos —dijo con una ligera mueca de asco.

—Curioso, muy curioso —asintió el Director con una sonrisa—. Creo que fue justo después de tener esa reunión con Sirius y Minerva... —comentó como si nada, palmeando el hombro de Snape—. Avísame si descubres algo. No puedo reunirme con la gente en mi despacho y no ofrecerles nada, y un caramelo de limón siempre alegra el alma.

Snape contuvo un escalofrío, dejando que el hombre se fuera.

Caramelos desaparecidos, ¿y a él que diablos le importaba?

Tenía otras cosas qué pensar, como lo del maldito de Black, siendo animago, siendo _ESE_ perro.

Dios, no paraba de darle vueltas y eso que ya hacía una semana del "agradable" encuentro con ese intento desafortunado de persona. De tenerle que dar la mano. De tener que tragarse su orgullo y ver como ESE perro era Black. Al perro al que él le había dado...

Un... caramelo... de limón.

No, era demasiado absurdo.

Black no era... oh, bueno, sí era idiota, lo demostraba cada vez que hablaba pero... no tanto... bueno, _sí_ tanto, pero no de esa clase de idiota, ¿o sí?

Vale, a él no le importaba.

¿Pero por qué diablos tendría Black que ir robando los caramelos?

No, no le importaba.

Pero era una estupidez tan grande...

Gruñó de nuevo. Esta vez vio que alguien daba un respingo, pero nada más, y lo miró de reojo, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

—Señor Potter —dijo viendo al joven ahí—. ¿Dónde ha dejado a sus "fans"? —preguntó con ironía, pero cuando el intento fallido de mago fue a hablar él lo cortó—: ¿Dónde está Black? —exigió saber, ese crío había estado hablando con el perro durante todo el año, Dumbledore se lo había dicho, por tanto debía saber donde rondaba.

—¿Qué le quiere hacer? —preguntó Potter, su tono molesto, como si fuera un estúpido caballero de brillante armadura teniendo que defender a todo y a todos. Snape sintió como una fuerte migraña estaba amenazando con llegar si intercambiaba demasiadas palabras con el crío.

—Señor Potter, pese a las ganas que he demostrado en el pasado de que su padrino muriera de la forma más dolorosa posible y, a poder ser, que yo lo viera —le explicó lentamente, como si hablara con un retardado—. Me veo en la pesada carga de no poder recrear mis sueños si quiero conservar mi puesto en esta "maravillosa" escuela. Así que, si me hace el favor de decirme dónde está ese... gasto inútil de oxígeno, se lo agradeceré —que si se traducía quería decir: "Dímelo o te mato".

Potter, como buen Potter que era separó sus labios, los cerró, los volvió a separar y luego a cerrar de nuevo... y Snape sintió la migraña atacándole con fuerza.

—¡Potter!

—¡En el bosque! —soltó el joven, dando un respingo de nuevo y luego viéndose sorprendido por haberlo dicho.

Snape no esperó nada más, yéndose de allí y rogando que la migraña se quedara con Potter, ese crío realmente era horrible... y le tocaba aguantarlo en sus clases. Ver los ingredientes de las pociones siendo malgastados inútilmente para que ese _ser_ tratara de conseguir... ¡amargarle la vida!

No, pero ahora quien se llevaba el trofeo para amargarle la vida como un profesional era Black.

Black robando caramelos de limón. ¿Para qué?

No le pareció que le hubieran gustado en nada, no con el gesto que él recordaba. ¿Tal vez lo había hecho para que el director no se los ofreciera? Pero el hombre tampoco miraba si se los tragaban o no (al menos), así que simplemente podía cogerlos y ponérselos en un bolsillo.

Pero Black era tan idiota... y él no podía meterse en su mente. No sin acabar dañándose la suya de por vida y que lo tuvieran que encerrar en un psiquiátrico.

Fue hacia el bosque, tratando de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto o la migraña que conseguiría sería monumental.

Aunque claro, el bosque no era justamente pequeño.

Suspiró, deteniéndose en la entrada, desde ahí no estaba viendo a nadie. Black, de todos modos, tenía que quedarse escondido, así que en teoría iría con su forma de perro... Bueno, la teoría de alguien sensato, por tanto seguro que Black estaba dentro del bosque con su forma humana.

Entró.

Por unos minutos simplemente vagó por ahí, sin saber exactamente hacia donde dirigirse. Hasta que notó que sus pasos le llevaban, justamente, donde meses atrás había encontrado a ese perro (más de un año atrás).

Y, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, oyó una risa, alegre, divertida.

Ya estaba, Black se había girado por completo, ya no había salvación para él (si nunca la había habido) y ahora se reía solo.

Unos pasos más y vio la figura del hombre, de rodillas en el suelo, con su varita apuntando hacia un pequeño pilón... amarillo. ¿Los caramelos?

Se quedó observando, no era que se escondiera, culpa de Black si no lo veía.

El hombre parecía ajeno a todo, murmurando algún hechizo y Snape pudo ver como ese pequeño montón de caramelos se movía, cambiaba de forma. Entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de ver mejor lo que hacía.

—¡Perfecto! —la exclamación de Black lo hizo retroceder, esconderse entre las sombras mientras el animago se ponía en pie; oyó de nuevo su risa y miró la pequeña masa amarilla, poco más de un palmo debía hacer. Pero ya no eran un montón de caramelos, sino dos figuras y no entendió—. ¡El día en que Snape fue humano! —rió Black y Snape comprendió. Esa cosa amarilla ahora mostraba la figura de un hombre agachado, una mano tendida hacia otra figura: un perro—. Un día para celebrar.

Snape parpadeó. Black era... Rematadamente. Inagotablemente. Indiscutiblemente. Indescriptiblemente...

—Idiota.

Y esta vez fue Black quien dio un respingo, girándose, los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¡Snape! —exclamó al verle, moviéndose como si quisiera ocultar la figura de los ojos del profesor de pociones.

—Black —respondió éste, saliendo de su escondite (aunque no lo era porque él realmente no se había escondido). Se acercó al hombre, quien no se movía de su sitio, cubriendo, precariamente, ese pequeño monumento—. Dumbledore me preguntó sobre sus... caramelos perdidos.

Sirius alzó sus cejas.

—¿Y has... venido a buscarlos? —preguntó. Ah, Black y su diminuta mente.

—Por una vez no me interesa el que hayas hecho algo que no deberías; me viene bien, una semana estaré sin verlos —comentó como quien no quería la cosa, cruzándose de brazos—. Pese a eso, creo que me veo en la ¿obligación? —siguió con un tono sarcástico —de decirte que tu... pequeño monumento referente a la "humanidad" de mi persona...

—¡Tengo todo el derecho a hacer lo que me venga en gana! —protestó Black en ese momento, evidentemente NO podía dejarle terminar la frase en PAZ.

Se pinzó la nariz, definitivamente la migraña que había dejado con Potter se había dado cuenta que se había escapado y ahora volvía tras él.

—Como intentaba DECIR —remarcó para que lo dejaran continuar —dicho monumento está... desfasado, ¿no crees? —arqueó una ceja.

—¿Desfasado? —preguntó Sirius—. Si es porque ya no vas a tener nada humano da igual... para una vez en la vi...

—Tan Obtuso —siseó Snape, negando con contundencia. Black era corto de miras, así que si no se lo decía directamente el tarado no se iba a enterar—. ¡Que fue en febrero y estamos a junio! —le gritó a ver si así llegaba la información.

Unos largos y agónicos segundos de silencio, los labios de Sirius separándose y finalmente un:

—Ah.

Snape entornó sus ojos.

—No sé ni para qué me molesto —murmuró, gruñendo para sí y dando media vuelta para ir hacia el castillo.

—Entonces... —oyó como medio gritaba Black —¡nos vemos aquí el día cinco de febrero! ¡Trae el champagne que yo traeré la comida! —y se oyó su risa mientras él se alejaba con un suspiro resignado, algo sorprendido que el perro recordara la fecha exacta en que había recibido ese caramelo de limón.

Dejó de oír la risa al alejarse y pensó en que no iría ese cinco de febrero, ni muerto... pero supo que lo haría.

¡Y encima le tocaría llevar lo más caro!

* * *

Notas:

_Oliontrup: _Palabra inventada, si realmente sale en HP yo no lo he visto.

Disculpas: Tal vez haya quedado un poco OoC, a ver, es comedia y he intentado resaltar las "cualidades" de cada personaje, si es OoC demasiado descarado avisadme.


	3. La paciencia es una virtud eso dicen

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas tumbas.

**Un Momento**

Capítulo 3: La paciencia es una virtud... o eso dicen.

La gente se equivocaba con él.

—¡No puedes creer lo que dice este Traidor!

Al contrario que muchos de sus alumnos pensaban...

—¡Ahora va a ir corriendo a su señor a contarle cómo te lo has creído todo!

Él tenía mucha, muchísima, un saco infinito de...

—¡Y seguro que esa medio serpiente lo compensará llevándoselo a la cama!

Paciencia.

—¡_Avada Kedav_...!

—¡SEVERUS! —el rugido del Director cuando él se había levantado de golpe y sacado su varita, tratando de gritar la maldición.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Sirius triunfalmente señalando a Snape con un dedo acusador—. ¡Albus, tú mismo lo has visto! —siguió con regocijo—. Iba a lanzármelo, es un traidor.

—Sirius —el Director suspiró, por un momento viéndose cansado, colocándose bien las gafas sobre su nariz—. Pese a que Severus haya intentado lanzar ese maleficio... —explicó despacio —estoy seguro que igualmente no te habría dado. ¿No es así? —y miró con sus ojos azules a Snape.

—No tengo tan mala puntería —argumentó éste, porque él estaba apuntando entre los ojos de Black y NO habría fallado.

—¿Lo ves? —gritó de nuevo Sirius.

—¡Estoy en todo mi derecho de acabar contigo! —no pudo contenerse más, ese desgraciado lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—¡Porque eres un TRAIDOR! ¡Acabar conmigo hará que él te lo pague! —le rebatió Black.

—¡No! Es simplemente porque TÚ eres una plaga y matarte debería hacer que me hicieran un _monumento_ —siseó Snape con rabia.

—Y de nuevo... —un murmullo de Remus, su tono cansado. No faltaba mucho para la luna llena, pero que no era por eso que se sentía así, era que simplemente _Siempre _que había una reunión, _Siempre_ que esos dos estaban cerca... los gritos, amenazas y maleficios aparecían a los cinco minutos. No sabía por qué Dumbledore insistía en mantenerlos en la misma habitación sabiendo que siempre era la misma historia.

Al final tenían que hacer que Snape se fuera al salón y que alguien (que no fuera Sirius, claro) se estuviera con él para que el profesor de pociones le pudiera contar lo que sabía.

—¡El único monumento que vas a tener será la lápida de tu tumba!

—¡TRAIDORES! ¡Sangre sucias mancillando MI CASA! ¡Amigos de MUGGLES! —la estridente voz de la madre de Sirius, chillando desde su cuadro, se dejó oír finalmente.

—¡Ves lo que has hecho? —gritó Snape señalando la puerta de la cocina, para referirse a la mujer mientras miraba a Sirius—. ¡Haz callar a esa loca!

—¡No hables así de mi madre!

—¡Si la odias!

—¡Sois lo PEOR del mundo MÁGICO! ¡Salid de MI CASA!

—¡Da igual! ¡Yo puedo insultarla!

—¡MANCILLÁIS mi suelo!

—¡Chucho sarnoso!

—¡PAGARÉIS caro el ultraje!

—¡Esquizoide!

—¡Cómo si supieras qué quiere decir!

—Dumbledore, por favor... —suplicó Remus.

Ese día, cuatro de febrero, Albus Dumbledore gritó tan fuerte que Snape sintió que se iba a quedar sordo.

* * *

Y un día después y Snape se sentía estúpido.

No había pasado día en que él y Black se vieran y acabaran tratando de matarse el uno al otro. No había pasado día de encontrarse y gritarse, discutirse y tratar que el otro se callara.

Y estaban a día cinco. Las siete de la tarde, buena hora para ir a cenar.

Ese era el problema que ahora estaba en la cabeza de Snape, ¿dónde debía ir a comer?

Porque hoy era la fecha y él no olvidaba las fechas. No había olvidado lo que le dijo Black, pero... después de todos los gritos e intentos de homicidio... ¿debía ir?

La cosa no podía terminar bien de ningún modo. Si con público ya habían estado a punto de matarse, ¿cómo no hacerlo en privado? Aunque claro... podía aprovechar eso, en teoría nadie sabía que habían quedado... ¡Evidentemente! Iría ahí, lo mataría, enterraría su cuerpo y _nadie_ lo culparía, porque nadie lo sabría.

¿Qué Black había desaparecido? Pues qué pena, pero yo estaba en mi despacho.

Sí. Definitivamente era un buen plan.

Así que salió de sus aposentos para dirigirse al bosque, dándose cuenta que, sin saber por qué, había cogido las dos botellas de champagne que había comprado también sin saber el motivo.

Bueno, no importaba, podía usarlas para celebrar la muerte de Black.

Salió con cuidado del castillo, esperando que nadie estuviera rondando y, por suerte, nadie pareció darse cuenta de la oscura figura saliendo del castillo y adentrándose en el bosque.

Y al llegar al lugar, para su sorpresa, Black ya estaba ahí: en pie frente a esa figurita de caramelo (debió haberle puesto algún hechizo para que solo ellos dos la vieran) y se veía algo... ¿nervioso? Bien, era normal. Saber que pronto se desencadenaría una batalla era para poner nervioso a cualquiera.

—Black —dijo, porque él no era de los que atacaban por la espalda, quería que Black lo viera acabar con él.

—Sna... —el hombre se giró, sorprendido por unos momentos, callando a la mitad, algo turbado y, finalmente—: Severus.

Snape alzó una ceja. ¿Y eso?

—Bueno... esto... te esperaba —comentó el animago, algo tenso tal vez y mostrando una bolsa—. Traje la comida —Snape alzó las dos cejas esta vez, aunque bueno, él había traído...

—Champagne —murmuró alzando la bolsa que tenía en su mano, su voz desconfiada, sin dejar de mirar a Black, esperando que se le echara encima en cualquier momento.

—Bien... bien —y Black pareció no saber adónde mirar, como si tuviera algo que decir y no supiera por dónde empezar—. Esto... hoy es el día de tu "humanidad" —empezó mientras Snape se cruzaba de brazos, esperando a ver qué quería decir con eso—. Así que he pensado que... bueno, que en teoría deberías comportarte como un humano hoy. Y yo, a cambio, prometo no gritar ni insinuar nada.

—Siempre soy humano, no como _otros_ —remarcó en un siseo.

—Entonces más... ¿cordial? —dijo Black, viéndose que empezaba a desesperarse, su mal genio resurgiendo ligeramente, pero se veía el esfuerzo que hacía por contenerse—. Sólo por un día, ¿no puedes Tratar? Y ni tan solo es un día, lo que nos lleve comernos esto —explicó para que Snape aceptara.

—¿Y para qué tendría yo que ser cordial con alguien que me trata como a un traidor? —preguntó Snape, sus ojos entrecerrados, acercándose algo más al inútil.

—Ya... —estaba claro que el perro no tenía muchas razones en mente para que él fuera a ser cordial—. ¿Una vez al año no hace daño? —ofreció con una ridícula sonrisa.

Snape entornó sus ojos. Más nivel intelectual no se le podía pedir.

—Bien, solo por la Mera curiosidad que siento de ver _cómo_ pretendes mantener una conversación normal _conmigo_... acepto comportarme como si fueras una persona —dijo al final, porque estaba convencido que Black no iba a aguantar sin insultarle, era algo superior a él, no iba a poder contenerse.

—Algo es algo —fue lo que respondió el animago, tan elocuente como siempre; aunque dio un brinco cuando Snape sacó su varita—. ¡Dijiste que te comportarías! —le recriminó con molestia, yendo a sacar su varita también—. ¡No se puede confiar en ti!

El profesor de pociones solo suspiró, contando hasta tres, moviendo su varita y señalando con ella al suelo, apareciendo ahí un mantel oscuro.

—No creo que esperaras que me sentara directamente en el suelo —dijo mirando al animago con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ah, no, er... por supuesto —y se sentó en el recién aparecido mantel, callando y sacando la comida que había traído mientras Snape, muy despacio, se sentaba ahí también, sin dejar de mirar a Black, no podía fiarse de un chucho así como así.

Se limitaría a comer rápido, a tratar de ignorar las estupideces de Black e irse.

* * *

—Bueno, fue bastante fácil —rió Black, el champagne realmente ayudándole a relajarse por completo—. Cuando esa Fifi Repipi...

—Anaïs LeChante —corrigió Snape.

—... le dio la espalda a James... ¡zas! —siguió el animago, sin notar la corrección, riendo más si cabía.

—Debo admitir que el cambio en el color del cabello no le sentó mal —una sonrisa irónica en los finos labios del profesor mientras Sirius no paraba de contar anécdotas de cuando ambos eran jóvenes.

El nombre de Peter no había salido en ninguna de ellas, pese a que Snape sabía perfectamente que esa rata escurridiza había participado en todas.

—Oh, se lo merecía tantísimo —Sirius movió su mano de arriba y abajo, como si ya no fuera capaz de asentir con la cabeza y la extremidad le solucionara el problema—. Dios, tan repipi con lo de: "Mi padge eg fangces" —la imitó y, pese a ser una imitación pésima, Snape asintió.

—Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ella había nacido aquí y que incluso su padre le hablaba en inglés —añadió, logrando que Sirius riera más, sorprendiéndose de que realmente algo que él decía fuera a hacer que ese medio animal riera... muy... curioso.

—Muy patética.

—Supongo que... —fue a decir Snape, pero calló. La velada no había sido tan _absolutamente_ horrenda después de todo. No había motivo para estropearla, si bien la compañía no era de las mejores... la noche era agradable.

—¿Supones... qué? —preguntó Sirius, mirándole con una sonrisa boba en sus labios (o sonrisa de borracho, tal como lo veía Snape).

—Que... —suspiró, levantándose, decidiendo que era hora de volver —que algunas de vuestras bromas eran amenas... cuando yo no era quien las recibía —añadió al final, mucho más bajo. Por desgracia parecía que Sirius, pese a estar ebrio, era capaz de oír bastante bien.

—Severus... —el animago se levantó también. Durante toda la noche se había esforzado por llamarle por el nombre de pila, ni Snape ni ningún sobrenombre desagradable, solo Severus... Él, en cambio, solo había usado el apellido y tan pocas veces como la conversación lo había permitido—. Eso... nosotros no... nos dábamos cuenta —dijo y Snape sonrió con ironía, eso casi había sonado a una disculpa. Qué tontería.

—Es tarde, mañana tengo mucho que hacer —murmuró simplemente, empezando a irse, deteniéndose solo un momento, sin girarse—. Buenas noches... Sirius —y, simplemente, se marchó.


	4. Poder, Querer, Deber

Los cadáveres no me pertenecen, JK los tiene en un mausoleo.

**Un Momento**

Capítulo 4: _Poder, querer, deber._

Snape recordó la reunión de la Orden después de ese primer encuentro. Cómo había llegado a la casa de Black sin saber exactamente qué esperar. Habían pasado de gritos a algo más o menos normal en un día... y suponía que volverían a los gritos, solo ese día de "celebración" siendo el único que no se insultarían.

—Buenos días —había medio gruñido al llegar. Como hacía siempre, sin mirar a nadie y yendo a sentarse en su silla mientras oía, de fondo, como los gemelos Weasley empezaban a hacer apuestas sobre lo que tardaría en estallar la guerra.

—"Nosdias" —fue el gruñido o respuesta de Black, sin verse demasiado interesado en él o en su presencia. Aunque era más de lo que había hecho desde que empezaran las reuniones.

Y la cosa había ido... _bien_. Al final él no había tenido que ir al comedor escoltado por algún miembro de la Orden.

A ver, era Black, por supuesto que había soltado algún comentario, pero no eran ni la mitad de groseros o hirientes de lo normal. Él los rebatía, evidentemente, pero la cosa no pasaba de ahí: un corto intercambio de insultos algo flojos y listo.

Y así había seguido en las siguientes reuniones. Ninguno de los dos habló con el otro sobre el tema, no estaban buscando quedarse solos para hablar, no él al menos.

Aunque hubiera jurado que a veces Black sí parecía querer decirle algo... pero bueno, ¿qué podía querer decir Black de interesante?: Absolutamente nada.

Y las reuniones fueron y vinieron, algunas más peligrosas que otras, pero los maleficios lanzados no tenían nada que ver con los imperdonables. Los gemelos dejaron de hacer apuestas sobre ellos.

Finalmente, y cómo no, llegó el día en que Potter lo estropeó todo, gritándole que _Snuffles*_ estaba en peligro. Y ese era el sobrenombre que usaban con Black... pero el maldito perro estaba en su casa... ¿o no?

Avisó a Dumbledore lo primero y luego fue directamente a la casa de los Black. Igualmente el Director le había dicho que avisara a los miembros de la Orden, y alguno debía haber ahí.

El principal, el que importaba (y eso él no lo diría en voz alta, de hecho no lo había ni pensado), estaba ahí, junto con Lupin.

Tuvo que explicarles la situación, con pelos y señales ya que no eran gente con demasiado cerebro y pronto Black se encendió:

—¡Voy ahora mismo! —gritó.

—¡No seas idiota! —le reprendió él con molestia, aunque tampoco había esperado que el chucho se detuviera a pensar; así que le tocó explicárselo a él—: Justamente te han usado a ti para atraer a Potter, sería de estúpidos que fueras.

—Siempre te ha gustado decir que soy estúpido —sonrió Black, sus palabras sarcásticas y él negó, viendo como el animago estaba dispuesto a salir, yéndose con Lupin.

—¡Sirius! —lo llamó, logrando que ambos se detuvieran, Lupin mirándolo claramente sorprendido, de hecho si hubiera abierto más la boca ya no la hubiera podido cerrar de nuevo. Black simplemente se lo quedó mirando, quizá algo sorprendido también pero... no era lo mismo.

—Espera fuera Remus, ahora salgo —le dijo al licántropo y éste pareció moverse por inercia, aún sin terminar de cerrar su boca.

—No debes ir —había dicho él una vez Lupin había salido, mirando a Black, tratando de no darle importancia al hecho que lo hubiera llamado por el nombre, porque realmente no la tenía.

—Pero voy a ir —se le acercó y Snape recordó el momento en el bosque, cuando Black era el perro. Cuando él no sabía que lo era... él había dado unos pasos hacia delante y el animal había retrocedido. Esta vez fue al revés, él fue quien dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, golpeando la mesa, ésta impidiéndole retroceder y, cuando intentó ir hacia un lado, se encontró con Black delante, poniendo cada una de sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, encerrándole ahí—. Y voy a volver —le indicó con una de sus estúpidas sonrisas de engreído.

—Eres lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarte matar —le argumentó él. Dios, odiaba que la gente se le acercara _Tanto_. Y encima siendo Black quien lo hacía, ahora todas las pulgas le iban a caer encima.

—Tengo que volver —le indicó este, y nada, que la sonrisa esa no se le iba.

—Tener y poder son cosas distintas —le recalcó él, sabiendo que Black era demasiado denso para poder notar la diferencia si no se lo explicaban.

—Quiero volver —siguió Black, sin apartarse un milímetro, más bien... ¿se le estaba acercando? Pues sí, porque al final los labios del perro estuvieron cerca de su oído—. Porque tenemos y debemos hablar.

—¿De qué? —protestó Snape inmediatamente, sin atreverse a moverse, el cuerpo de Sirius estaba demasiado pegado al suyo.

—Ya lo sabes, Severus.

Y ahí quedó, Black se fue y por mucho que debiera y quisiera no volvió. Esa conversación nunca pudo tener lugar.

Así que aquí estaba él, con una copa de champagne en su mano, sentado en un mantel en medio del bosque, mirando ese estúpido monumento que hizo en su día Black.

Era cinco de febrero, y tocaba celebrar.

Celebrar... no sabía ni por qué estaba ahí, pero no había podido evitarlo, sus pies le habían llevado a ese lugar y se había puesto a recordar esos momentos. Desde que había pasado, desde que el estúpido de Black no había vuelto había imaginado la conversación... había imaginado miles de conversaciones.

Algunas habían terminado en maleficios, otras a gritos, otras en su... No, simplemente sabía que debía dejar de pensar en eso, pero parecía que no lo podía evitar.

—Severus —una voz conocida y, pese a todo, Snape se sorprendió, haciendo el gesto de levantarse, pero Dumbledore le sonrió, indicándole que se quedara sentado, haciendo él lo propio—. Curioso lugar para estar.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí? —dijo éste con una sonrisa sarcástica. Dios, lo que le faltaba, tenía conversaciones que no habían podido ser con un muerto y ahora le tocaba hablar con un moribundo. Todo porque a Dumbledore no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que prácticamente suicidarse lentamente y ODIABA recordarlo cada vez que veía al hombre.

—Es el día de tu "humanidad" ¿no? —le sonrió y Snape solo entornó los ojos, ya no se iba a molestar ni en sorprenderse, ¿para qué? Ese hombre seguro que lo había sabido todo antes que él incluso, por eso le había comentado la triste desaparición de sus caramelos de limón.

—Eso... parece —asintió al final.

—Una lástima.

—Lo odiaba, no importa.

—Hubiera sido mucho más.

—No se puede odiar más.

—Pero ya no lo odiabas, Severus.

—Albus, solo... —no miró al hombre, su rostro girado hacia la figura de caramelo, mirándolo, mirando a ese perro... ese maldito perro—, solo cállate.

—Feliz día de tu humanidad, Severus.

—Lo odio.

* * *

* Se siente, leí los libros en inglés, me niego a escribir los motes que se les dieron en español.


	5. Si hablas con Black

Los personajes no son míos, dudo que alguien los quiera, los cadáveres no suelen gustar.

Añadido: No he leído el libro Siete de HP, perdonad las incongruencias, tomadlo como un AU.

**Un Momento**

Capítulo 5: _Si hablas con Black eres idiota. Si Black te habla, estás loco_.

—Llego un poco tarde —dijo Snape, entrando en la parte del bosque que ahora ya conocía demasiado bien, viendo esa figura de caramelo ahí, resaltando entre las hierbas.

Conjuró, como en los dos años anteriores, un mantel oscuro y se sentó en él. Se inclinó ligeramente hasta que sus dedos rozaron por un momento la figura del perro, resiguiendo su lomo.

—Es una celebración maldita —le explicó—. Lo celebramos tú y yo... y dejas que te maten; el año pasado vino Albus... y dejó que lo matara —sonrió con sarcasmo—. Espero que no venga nadie hoy —dejó escapar una corta risa, cerrando sus ojos—. Así al menos... sabré que quien morirá esta vez seré yo —miró de nuevo la figura—. Tengo ganas, ¿sabes? —explicó a un simple montón de caramelo y, pese a saberlo, siguió—. Todo se ha puesto tan difícil... Tuve que matar a Albus, ¿sabes lo que es eso? ¿lo sabes? No... qué va a saber un chucho, ni como persona tenías suficiente capacidad mental.

Calló un momento para sacar la botella de champagne que había traído, abriéndola y luego conjurando una copa para llenarla hasta arriba.

—Dumbledore casi me exigió matarlo, no te creas al estúpido de tu ahijado —dijo con desprecio—. Él cree que soy un asesino. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —añadió con rabia, su mano libre cerrándose en el mantel—. Que sé que tengo que ir a hablar con él. No puede hacer nada solo. No _Sabe_ hacer nada solo y esos dos amiguitos suyos tampoco sirven para mucho —su voz era casi un siseo mientras se explicaba—. Y me veo en la obligación de ayudarle; no puedo dejar que lo maten, he malgastado demasiados años de mi vida tratando de protegerlo.

Calló de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos mientras tomaba de su copa, decidiendo que se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, sintiendo la brisa acariciar su cara—. ¿Gracias? —una risa sarcástica escapó de sus labios—. ¡¿Ahora me agradeces? —gritó con rabia—. ¿Ahora? Ahora ya no estás, Dumbledore no está... estoy SOLO ¡maldita sea! —tomó la copa, estrellándola contra uno de los árboles y luego sonrió—. Estoy volviéndome loco... —susurró—, oigo voces cuando no puedo, estoy hablando con el aire.

De nuevo se quedó en silencio, de nuevo pareciendo que la brisa lo acariciaba.

—No, no estás, me lo estoy imaginando. No estás Aquí —cerró sus manos con fuerza, sintiendo sus uñas clavándose en la piel—. Pero... voy a creerlo, solo por hoy. Creer que hay alguien más, pese a lo mal que me deja el hecho que seas Tú, perro sarnoso, el que me esté hablando —añadió con ironía, relajando sus manos—. No sé cuanto más voy a aguantar, no sé exactamente cómo hacer para que Potter entienda que estoy de su lado, ¿crees qué me matará con solo verme?

Unos segundos de silencio y conjuró otra copa, llenándola.

—¿Qué no es capaz? —sonrió con ironía, arqueando sus cejas—. No lo viste, no viste su mirada cuando maté a Dumbledore. No viste su mirada cuando me persiguió... pero es idiota, no es capaz de lanzar un maleficio sin abrir la boca…

Arqueó sus cejas de nuevo después de unos segundos.

—¿Yo gritaba al lanzártelos? —sonrió, esta vez sin verse sarcástico o burlón—. ¿Es que no sabes por qué los gritaba? —preguntó—. ¿No? Estúpido perro... siempre te odié... pero nunca quise tu muerte, solo que sufrieras muchísimo —una sonrisa algo cruel, algo burlona y esperó unos segundos—. Sí, recuerdo cuando traté de lanzarte el _Avada_... y sí, podría haberlo hecho sin decirlo —calló para tomar un nuevo sorbo de su copa—. ¿No eres capaz de saber por qué?: Por tu estúpido monumento. Solo por eso. Un estúpido monumento hecho de caramelo de limón y... ganaste. En cierto modo lo hiciste. Después de eso ya no... ya no sentí esas ganas... Eras tan idiota, viéndote tan feliz saltando alrededor de un puñado de caramelos, gritando que yo era humano o que lo había sido por un momento.

De nuevo tomó un sorbo, el aire haciéndose más fuerte, más frío. Era cinco de febrero, era normal.

—Estoy... tan cansado —suspiró, dejando su copa vacía sobre el mantel—. ¿Estarás esperando al otro lado? No me gustaría encontrarte con Potter Senior... no me gustaría ver como ambos os burláis de mí tan pronto llegue...

El viento hizo que las ramas de los árboles se sacudieran con fuerza.

"Estaré allí. Solo. Esperándote".

Dios, realmente debía estar loco... sonrió, negando, tomando la botella de champagne y derramando un poco del líquido sobre el "monumento".

—Espérame —murmuró antes de levantarse, dejando el lugar en silencio.


	6. Siempre hay que Celebrar

Los cadáveres no son míos, lo prometo señor policía.

**Un Momento**

Epílogo: Siempre hay que celebrar.

La guerra había terminado. El mundo mágico volvía a estar tranquilo... hasta que apareciera un nuevo mago que quisiera desestabilizarlo todo, que quisiera demasiado poder.

Todo se estaba reconstruyendo aún, solo hacía unos meses y todos los magos trataban de reconstruir sus casas, sus vidas.

Nadie recordó ir a esa parte del bosque, tampoco nadie lo sabía.

Era día cinco de febrero y los rayos de luna entraban por la espesura, iluminando un pequeño claro, reflejándose levemente en una figura de caramelo de poco más de un palmo de un hombre con su mano tendida hacia un perro.

La tranquilidad era rota a veces por el ulular de algún búho, los ruidos de los animales moviéndose hasta que finalmente uno apareció.

Un lobo de pelaje oscuro se acercó al claro, en las sombras, quien lo hubiera visto hubiera pensado en un enorme perro negro.

Éste se sentó en un rincón, observando la figura de caramelo.

Y solo él fue testigo de cómo ésta empezó a moverse, el perro de caramelo acercando su hocico al hombre, éste dejando su mano ahí mientras se levantaba. Y el perro cambió a un humano, la mano del hombre en la mejilla de éste.

El lobo ladeó su rostro ante eso.

Si alguien hubiera visto, si alguien se hubiera acercado a ese pequeño lugar apartado de todo, si hubiera estado cerca de ese pequeño monumento de caramelo, quizá hubiera pensado, que esas dos pequeñas figuras humas... sonreían.

El lobo aulló.


End file.
